PrimRose
by R27-Shipper-4Ever
Summary: Conan just smiled , a vey sad smile , and handed him a piece of paper and jumped out of the helicopter . "TANTEI-KUN!" KID was about to rush after him but stopped when he saw the building where Tantei-kun probably landed was being consumed in fire . "No ... no! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" KID shouted . (Can't decide on the genre)


**I am such a bad author! I am so sorry! I can't decide what to write next for "No Longer The Same"! I just needed to get this plot bunny out of my mind! Oh and I don't own anything . **

"Just how did we get into this predicament?" KID asked . "We'll hav' to find a way to escape from ere'" Heiji said . "Ku-Conan , ya have been quiet for awhile . Somethin' wrong?" Heiji asked . "Ah! Tantei-kun! I didn't notice you!" KID exclaimed . "Nothing" Came the short and blank reply .

"KID , did you hear what the kidnappers were saying? I recall that you seemed to be conscious" Conan asked . "I think heard something like 'fuoco' that's all I can remember" KID replied using a serious tone . At the mention of the word 'fuoco' something flashed in his eyes .

* * *

Kaito's POV

He saw something flash in _his _Tantei-kun's eyes . A mixture of sadness and . . . regret clouded _his _Tantei-kun's beautiful and brilliant eyes . Suddenly he blushed when he realized he called Tantei-kun _his _. He knew crushing on a child was wrong but . . . he couldn't help it! He was cunning , beautiful , intelligent .

* * *

Heji's POV

Something is really wrong here . Kudo would act like a child if he was around others . More importantly what did 'fuoco' mean? He had a feeling that maybe Kudo knew because of his reactions .

* * *

Conan suddenly stood up and walked towards the wall . He brought out something in his pocket and put it on his ear .

"Jodie-sensei? . . . yes . . . they're fine . . . thank you"

He then went to the door and picked the lock and in a second it opened . "How?" KID asked . "Later for now , let's get out of here" Conan answered . They followed Conan and a few minutes then he came to a stop . "Why are we on the roof?" KID asked and suddenly a helicopter made its way towards them . Conan motioned for them to get in .

"What is going on here?" KID asked . "Ku-Conan? Ya okay? Anythin' wrong?" Heiji asked . But Conan just smiled , a vey sad smile , and handed him a piece of paper and jumped out of the helicopter . "TANTEI-KUN!" KID was about to rush after him but stopped when he saw the building where Tantei-kun probably landed being consumed in fire . "No ... no ... HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" KID shouted at him . Heiji just stood there watching him.

After a few minutes , KID finally calmed down and did something unexpected . He took off his hat and monocle . He told him about Pandora , Toichi and the Black Org . Heiji deemed it worthy to tell him about Kudo's story . Suddenly Heiji blicked and remembered the paper he gave him . He read out loud .

* * *

_Hattori , since you are reading this then I must've died . _

_I'm really sorry . That's all I can say . _

_Before you get mad I'll explain things first. A few days ago I managed to get files about all the members from Vermouth . I decided to ask her about what are the goals of the Black Org. Apparently they wanted immortality and Apotoxin was the result of their failure and instead , it became a poison. However Gin found out about me and decided to kill me , Kid and you. _

_Do you know why I decided to do this?_

_Because I was tired . Tired of lying , pretending , hiding . Haibara said there was no hope for a permanent antidote . She knew that all along but she still tried to create one . I couldn't burden her anymore . I know I'm a coward to just throw away my life like that . But I couldn't bear to live a lie . _

_I'm really sorry ._

_Thank you and Goodbye ._

There was silence .

* * *

The Next Day

News about Conan's death and how he helped in the takedown of the Black Org spread . They held a memorial for him since his body was burned to ashes . All the people Conan knew was depressed . But Kaito was far off the worst .

When he came to school , he didn't even prank anyone and just stared at the sky . Hakuba was looking at him with pity and didn't pester him about KID . He knew he was upset over Edogawa Conan's death . Weeks passed by and he was still in a depressed state . And what was noticeable was the lack of KID heists . Kaito decided that he should hold a heist because it would arouse more suspicion if he didn't .

_Time Skip_

Just as KID was about to release his hang glider and leave someone said , "So you finally snapped out of your depression , Kid" . KID stopped and turned around to see Kudo Shinichi , alive and breathing . "Wha- How-?" KID stuttered . Suddenly Shinichi grabbed his tie and kissed him . When they finally parted KID asked , "Why are you here?" . "You don't want me to be here?" Shinichi asked with a teasing tone .

"No! I mean . . . you . . . died" KID said . Conan needed to go . . . and Shinichi had to return . I'm really sorry Kaito" Shinichi said . "How did you know?" KID asked . While Shinichi just shrugged , "A background check doesn't hurt"

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me again"

"Of course I won't , silly"

* * *

_Omake_

"Shinichi , I think you should call Tantei-han ."

"Fine . But if he shouts at me , I'm hanging up ."

_A few minutes later_

"Hello? Hattori?"

"Ku-Kudo? Wha-"

Shinichi explained everything to him and then . . .

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING! I BELIEVED YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Sorry . . . but-"

"DON'T SAY EXCUSES! YOU SELF-SACRFICING IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"Ah! Sorry! Kaito's calling me! Later!"

And he snapped his phone shut .

"I think my ears are bleeding ." and Kaito just laughed

* * *

**Done! "Fuoco" is Italian and means fire . Oh and on how Shinichi survived that fire is all up to your imaginations! Sorry it's kind of rushed , my dad is getting mad at me for staying up so late . I thought of writing this while listening to "Shiawase Negai Kanata Kara - Piano" I reccomend listening to it while reading this! **

**Oh and there is going to be a sequel! I mentioned Pandora here but I didn't do anything about it so . . . Yeah there's going to be a sequel!**


End file.
